1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a foldable display device, an electronic device that includes the foldable display device, and a method related to the foldable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device (e.g., one of a cellular phone, a smart phone, a smart pad, a computer, a laptop, a television, etc.) that includes a foldable display device may provide better portability than a similar electronic device that includes a generally non-foldable display device. Nevertheless, as folding operations and unfolding operations of the foldable display device are repetitively performed, a bent portion of the foldable display device may become undesirably (and permanently) deformed. For example, the bent portion of the foldable display device may become creased. As a result, images displayed by the foldable display device may be distorted at the bent portion of the foldable display device, such that the image display quality of the foldable display device may become undesirable.